Redemption
by TheroxLumiPandy
Summary: What if Lucas had not come home during EJ's attack on Sami on 112006 episode? EJ feels betrayed, now Sami must endure his rath. Warning contains character rape Not for EJ fans. Updated 613
1. Chapter 1

Redemption

Story summery: Sami Brady betrayed EJ Wells to get some sort of redemption in the eye's of her family members. Soon after he attacked her in her apartment and luckily Lucas was able to stop it. But what if Lucas did not get to Sami's apartment when he did?

Warnings: Contains character rape. First part contains a scene of rape.

Additional notes: Not for EJ fans. First part is dialogue from November 20th 2006 USA episode.

Redemption Part One

"Will honey you are going to be late for school." Sami Brady said as she left her son's room, paint brush in hand.

Will put a book in his backpack. "They had a teacher's meeting today. We don't start till third period."

"Oh, I forgot. Well, you room's almost finished." Sami smiled as she put down a can of paint.

"Already?" Will asked in surprise.

"Yeah. I'm sorry it was not ready yesterday for your birthday." Sami apologized. "But, you know, with all the family traumas…"

"Mom, it's all right." Will said. "You really didn't have to paint my room. I'm only gonna be here a few nights a week. That was our deal."

"I know." Sami said. "But I just anted to something nice."

"I mean, it's gonna take a little more than redecorating my room to get me to move back in." Will told his mother.

"Will, I'm working really hard to be the kind of mom that you can look up to…"

"What about Dad?" Will asked.

"What about him?"

"How much longer until you can get him to move back in?" Will asked point blank.

Sami sighed. "Will, your Dad and I—we are working really hard to be the kind of parents you need. We want to do what's best for you."

"But if he wanted you back, you'd be into it, right?" Will asked hopefully. "I mean, you still love him."

"I don't think we should have this conversation right now."

"Look…" Will said, "I know you guys are scared, but there's got to some reason you guys keep coming back to each other."

"That reason is you honey." Sami adjusted his shirt collar. "The only reason you Dad speaks to me at all is because of you."

"Ah, don't be so sure." Will smirked.

"What do you mean?"

"Look I just have this feeling—don't ask me why—that everything could still work out for all three of us." Will grabbed his backpack. "Anyway, I got to go. Call you later."

"All right, see you later hon."

"'All right, goodbye."

"Will, you forgot your books."

"Oh." Will said,

"Do you need these?" Sami asked, handing him the books.

"Yes I do. Thanks Mom."

"I love you honey." Sami gave Will a hug.

"Love you too."

"Have a good day." Sami said.

"Thanks. Bye." Will said, before leaving the apartment.

Moments later there was a knock on the door. "What did you forget now, sweetie?" Sami asked as she opened the door. "EJ"

"Hey." EJ said smoothly. "Champagne. I forgot champagne, but I think it's a little early yet. Seeing as how we've already dispensed the preliminaries many times, why don't we just get down to business, eh?" With that he pulled her into a kiss.

The kiss took Sami by surprise, but she quickly pushed hi off her. "Um…EJ…What are you doing?"

"What am I doing?" EJ asked. "I'm here to finish what we started yesterday. You came over to my apartment to lay that amazing kiss on me. And I've been thinking about it ever since and all those nice things that you said to me." He backed her into the wall.

"Yeah, you know what, though? I'm busy. I'm painting, as you can see, so, maybe we could talk about this later, okay?" Sami went to open the door, but EJ quickly shut it again.

He moved dangerously close to her, one hand above her shoulder. "No. Not okay. How much longer do you think you can play this game, Samantha? You get me all worked up, just so you can leave me out in the cold. I hate to think you were toying we my affections." He began to caress her cheek.

"That's not what I was doing." Sami swatted his hand away.

EJ's hand moved down to her neck. "Well, then, you won't mind taking this to the next level then, will you? Unless...unless there was some other reason for your visit." He began to kiss her neck,

"I don't know what you are talking about." Sami's breathing began to quicken and she once again tried to push his hand away from her."

EJ forced Sami to look at him "See, while you were... distracting me, somebody was going through my apartment -- somebody like, say, John Black or your Uncle Bo. Now, you wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you? Hmm?"

"E.J., I don't know what you're talking about. I don't know about a break-in. I came over to your place 'cause I was lonely and I felt bad about how things ended between us." Sami finally got out of her position between EJ and her door

"Really?" EJ followed her into the living room."

'Yes really. But you know what? Lucas and I have talked, and I think we can work things out for Will." Sami said nervously.

"Samantha." EJ grabbed her arm roughly. "Samantha, I'm not interested in Lucas or Will or anybody else in your life. I want to know who sent you."

"No one!" Sami cried out. "What do you want from me?"

EJ hands were suddenly on her shirt, his fingers worked quickly to unbutton her shirt. "I think I've made that clear, don't you? Now, if you're really telling the truth and you had nothing to do with that break-in, then you must want the same things." He leaned down and kissed her forcefully.

Sami tried to push him off. "No, no, I don't."

EJ gabbed her upper arms and shook her roughly. "No? I'm confused. No, you don't want it now, so you were lying before, or, no, you're lying about the break-in at the apartment." He kissed her again.

Sami pulled away from him. "I think you should leave, EJ."

EJ quickly grabbed her again, "I don't think I'm ready to leave!" He pushed off her over shirt and began to paw at her tank top."

"Please stop!" Sami begged, she struggled to release herself from his grip, but failed miserably. "Please stop…"

EJ captured her lips with his. "I want you so bad Samantha…I want to show you how badly…"

"No!" Sami cried. "Stop!" A slap on her cheek sent her flying onto the couch. Before she could recover EJ was on top of her. "Please…No…Stop!" She began to sob, realizing what he was intending on doing.

"You've wanted this to Samantha…" His voice hissed like a snake. "Why is it different now?"

"I don't want to!" Sami whispered. "Please don't make me…"

"Come on Samantha." Her heart stopped when she felt his hands on the zipper of her pants. "No…" She let out a heart wrenching sob. Her pants were pulled down.

"Shh…" EJ forced his tongue in her mouth. "Just take it Samantha…" With inhuman strength he ripped her tank top; her bra was now exposed to him. As he grabbed her breasts he reached down and pulled down his own jeans. "You started this little game Samantha…" He whispered in her ear before licking it. "Now I'm going to finish it." He grinned manically. "And I'm going to win." He let out a laugh. "You ready darling?" He forced her into another kiss. "I am…" He moved to her neck, his hair getting damp with her tears…

"Was it worth it?" He asked as he entered her, "Was betraying me worth looking good in your family's eyes Samantha?"

_lumilumilumilumi_

"Sami?" Lucas Roberts entered the apartment. "You home?" His eyes narrowed. He noticed right away pillows and blanket that laid on the couch were a crumpled mess, a rare occurrence for Sami. "Sami?" He called out. The bathroom door was opened a crack and he thought he could hear the all familiar sobs of Sami Brady. "Sami…" He slowly pushed the bathroom door, so it was fully open. "Oh my God…" He gasped at the sight. Sami Brady, laying in the fetal position on the floor, her rob wrapped around tightly around her in absolute hysterics. "Sami!" Lucas kneeled down next to her. "Oh my God! What happened?" He touched her shoulder and she flinched, quickly pulling away.

"Get off me!" She cried, not realizing it was Lucas. "Get away! Get away! I hate you…Don't touch me…"

"Sami!" Lightly shook her. "It's me Sami…It's Lucas."

"Lucas?" She looked up at him. "Oh God…Lucas!" She clung to him and began to sob harder. "He raped me…He raped me…Lucas he raped me…"

A lump formed in Lucas's throat. "Who raped you Sami?"

"EJ…Oh God Lucas…He raped me…" She sobbed. "I begged him…I begged him to stop…But he wouldn't…He raped me…"

"Shh…" Lucas stroked her hair. "It's going to be okay Sami…I'm going to call an ambulance." He pulled out his cell phone and quickly dialed 911. "He's going to pay for this Sami…I promise you…EJ will pay…"

TBC…?


	2. Chapter 2

**Redemption Part Two**

It had taken all of his will power, all of his inner strength not to march across the hall and kill EJ Wells right then and there. But Lucas Roberts restrained himself. Sami needed him. Sami needed his support even more then he needed to kill EJ.

Lucas rode in silence with Sami in the ambulance, she had cried most of the way to the hospital, the medics were finally forced to sedate her after her blood pressure began to sky rocket.

After they arrived at the hospital the paramedics immediately rushed Sami off to get checked out. Lucas had tried calling Roman and Marlena, but could not get a hold of either of them. He soon concluded that given Steve and Kayla's state of health he assumed they were probably visiting them in the ICU. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw Roman and Marlena talking to Bo. "Thank God…" He muttered. "Roman! Marlena!" He jogged up to them. "Thank God I found you."

"What's wrong Lucas?" Marlena asked. "Is everything thing okay with Will?"

"Will is fine." Lucas said. "It's Sami."

"Sami?" Roman asked. "What wrong?"

"She's um…In the emergency room." Lucas struggled to find the words. "She was um attacked…She was raped…" He found himself wanting to cry. "EJ raped Sami..."

All three of them paled. "What?" Bo cursed. "That son of a bitch!"

"I stopped by Sami's apartment after it happened…She was in the bathroom…She was hysterical." Lucas rambled on. "She was so bad the way here they had to sedate her." He shoved his hands in his coat pockets nervously, "I did not get much out of her when I found her…Just that EJ raped her."

"Oh God my sweet girl…" Marlena put a hand to her cheek.

John Black noticed his wife, Roman, and Bo talking to Lucas, all four looked worried. "What's going on? Is everything okay?" He placed a hand on Marlena's lower back.

"No." Bo spoke up. "Lucas has just told us that EJ Wells raped Sami."

John's eyes narrowed. "What?"

"I came by Sami apartment a little while ago." Lucas spoke up, "She was half naked and crying in her bathroom. She told me EJ raped her. She's in the examining room right now."

"I'm going to call the station and make sure EJ has been arrested. And if not I'm going to bring down that son of a bitch myself." Roman cursed.

"Doc why don't we go down to the ER and see how Sami is doing?" John said. He looked to Lucas. "Thank you for being there for her today Lucas Marlena, Roman, and I all really appreciate it."

"If only I got there sooner." Lucas said, barely above a whisper. "Damn it. I knew EJ was bad news!" He cursed. "I knew it…Ever since he came to Salem that bastard has been trying stuff with her ever since he moved here!"

Bo patted Lucas on the back, "No one blames you Lucas. You were there for her when she needed you."

"If I hadn't been so stupid from the beginning…I never should have married Carrie…I never loved her the way I love Sami…I should have believed her after my mother drugged her and made it look like she slept with Brandon. I should have understood why she went off and did something as crazy work for Tony…I just wish I could have protected her this time…"

"This time?" Bo asked clearly confused.

"Alan Harris. I thought he was my friend. And then he did that to Sami…The bastard raped her. She was 16...16…If I never would have introduced them she never would have been raped back then, just like if I had not been so damn stupid now EJ never would have gotten his hands on her."

"Lucas you don't know that." Bo said.

"She does not deserve this."

"No she doesn't." Bo agreed. "Sami is strong Lucas. When she gets knocked down she gets back up stronger then ever."

"Believe me Bo; I do not need to be told how strong Sami Brady is." Lucas promised. "But you didn't see…After all the years I've known her…I've never seen her like this…I cannot even describe the state she was in…" He closed his eyes. "I don't even want to think about it…"

"Think about what?" Hope walked up behind Bo and Lucas. "What's going on?" She looked back and fourth between Bo and Lucas. Both men looked sick to their stomachs. "Is everything okay?"

"No." Bo answered. "It's not…EJ Wells raped Sami."

"What? Is she okay?"

"We're not so sure yet. Physically she'll be okay…" Bo could not bring himself to finish the sentence.

"But emotionally not so much." Hope finished. "Oh no…Poor Sami…Was EJ arrested yet?"

"I don't know…" Bo pulled out his cell phone. "I'm going to make a few phone calls and see what is going on…"

"I'm going to back to the ER to see if they are done with Sami." Lucas said.

"Everyone is going to realize something is up…I'll start telling everyone what is going on."

_Lumilumilumilumi_

"How's she doing?" Lucas asked as he walked up to Marlena and John.

"She's still in the examining room." Marlena said. "They should be finishing up with her soon."

"Where is Roman?"

"He went with Abe to arrest EJ." John told him.

"Are you the family of Samantha Brady?" A young female doctor asked.

"Yes." Marlena answered. "I'm her mother. How is she doing?"

"Well I am Dr. Heys, I will be Samantha's doctor for the remainder of her stay." She explained. "Physically Sami is doing pretty good. She has a few bruised ribs and some bruising on her face…There is bruising on her inner thighs, and she has a tare in her vaginal tissue, which is very common in rape cases. There is strong evidence of rape and we did find DNA evidence. Now she should be able to leave within the next few days. We still need to run some tests. We need to make sure she has not contracted any STDs, and if she has we will start treatments right away. I'm going recommend she see a psychiatrist before she leaves, and continue to see one after she goes home."

"Can we see her?" Marlena asked.

"Of course. She's in room 213." Dr. Heys said.

Lumilumilumilumi

Roman and Abe arrived at EJ's apartment with another officer. "I cannot wait until I get my hands on that bastard!" Roman cursed.

"Roman are you sure you want to go in there?" Abe asked.

"That man raped my daughter and I want to slap those cuffs him and bring him in myself." Roman answered.

"Just don't do anything to jeopardize this case." Abe warned. "EJ deserves to go to jail for what he did to Sami." He knocked on the door. No answer. He motioned towards the officer. "Break down the door."

_Lumilumilumilumi_

"Oh Sami…My Sweet Girl…" Marlena rushed to her daughter's side as Lucas and John lingered by the door for a few moments before joining Marlena at Sami's bedside. "How are feeling sweetie?"

"The sedative they gave me still has not worn off so not that bad…" Sami said. "Was he arrested?"

"Not yet baby girl. You dad and Abe are at his apartment right now." Marlena told her. "I'm so sorry this happened…"

"When can I get out of here?" Sami asked.

"They want to keep an eye for a few days…They need to run a few tests, and once they those results you'll probably be able to go home."

"Tests? What kinds of tests?"

"They need to test for STDs honey."

"Oh God…" Sami whispered running her fingers through her hair. "I did not even think of that…" Her eyes brimmed with tears. "What if he gave me something?"

"Oh honey…" Marlena gave her daughter a comforting hug. "I'm sure everything will be fine."

Sami clutched the back of Marlena's shirt, "Why did he do this to me mom?" She sobbed into her mother's shoulder. "I trusted him…I thought he was my friend…Mom…He raped me…Why did he do this to me?"

Marlena held her daughter tightly, "It's going to be okay sweetie…We are going to make everything better…I promise." She stroked her hair. "And in a few days you get to go home…"

"No!" Sami quickly pulled away from Marlena. "I am never going back to that apartment."

"Sweetie…" Marlena tried.

"No Mom! I am not going back there. Not ever. And you cannot make me!"

"Okay honey…" Marlena rubbed Sami's back. "Everything is going to be okay…You don't have to go back to your apartment…"

_Lumilumilumilumi_

Roman and Abe burst into the apartment. "Where is he?" Roman growled.

"All rooms are clear. Mr. Wells is not here." An office told Roman and Abe.

"Damn!" Roman cursed. "Damn it all…"

TBC…?


End file.
